<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calypso's Witness by ToastyDehmer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435492">Calypso's Witness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyDehmer/pseuds/ToastyDehmer'>ToastyDehmer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riders [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games), Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dragon Riders, Dragons, Mental Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyDehmer/pseuds/ToastyDehmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Odysseus. Timothy and Igid. Angel and Shin. The only reason they're present is to witness the coming of the new Dragon Queen. They get something more. Jack in particular.</p><p>(Jack attends a Gold Hatching and is awed by what happens. Nothing bad, I promise.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riders [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calypso's Witness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work (and this series) is only loosely based off of the book series PERN, The Inheritance Cycle, and The Guardians of Childhood. Of the three, only one I have actually read. The rest is from wikipedia and what I've read of of fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack honestly couldn't care less about the majority of these mandatory meetings. He was Handsome Jack; no one should be able to hold any power over him. None. He rode one of the biggest Red Dragon's of their time and if he had it his way, he would've lead the Riders in the absence of the Dragon Queen. But no, of course not. The Queen left the task to the person she trusted the most and the bastard was an impartial asshole with no ties or allegiance to any company.</p><p>If that bitch had been at least one thing, it was backhandedly smart. Jack couldn't deny that she made a clever choice in her stand in. But he also couldn't help but damn her all the same for it.</p><p>Jack clicked his tongue and stared down at the Hatching Grounds with nothing short of boredom. Of course he never let his guard down and his Dragon Odysseus kept the same mindset. After all, they were surrounded by enemies. Well, enemies outside of Dramnyr.</p><p>See that was the other reason Jack hated these meetings. Damn near every single one of Hyperion's competitors had a Rider. No one trusted each other but the magical pact laid by the first Queen stood strong in every Dragon no matter the Rider's intentions.</p><p>No one would be attacking each other on the Dragon Homeworld. Not when it meant an immediate dissolution to the bond between the two. And everyone knew what a broken bond meant.</p><p>Empty shells. Husks. Shadows.</p><p>Yeah, nobody was stupid enough to try anything.</p><p><em> [You give them too much credit.] </em> Jack looked over his shoulder and met the one green eye of Odysseus, the Red Dragon lounging behind his Rider. <em> [We both know how foolish the young are.] </em></p><p>Jack snorted and looked back out at the skittish brats down below.</p><p>
  <em> 'Ain't that the fuckin truth.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Language.] </em>
</p><p>The Rider huffed and frowned but said nothing in return. Odysseus' chuckling in Jack's head was like rolling thunder, his amusement warm as the sun on Rhea, and as comforting as a weighted blanket around Jack's shoulders. It stole a measure of tension from Jack, temporarily taming that unpredictable, paranoid, wild <em> thing </em> he harbored. But even with that he eyed every other Rider with suspicion.</p><p>Wainwright Jakobs and Alistair Hammerlock, along with their respective Brown and Green Dragons.</p><p>Maliwan's Katagawa Jr. and his Red.</p><p>Dahl's General Reaver and her Blue.</p><p>On and on the list went, each corporation having at least two to three Riders each. And each of them were suspects. For what? Jack didn't know yet and he hoped there wouldn't be a crime for them to answer. Not during a Hatching. <em> Definitely </em> not during a Gold Hatching. One wrong step, one wrong move and this year's Hatching could be thrown awry. Something goes wrong and it was likely one or more baby Dragons wouldn't bond, leaving them to die.</p><p>Dragons were few and far between in the universe. There would be hell to pay for any death of a hatchling.</p><p>At the same time though, Jack hoped someone fucked it up. He really hoped. Because out of all the Riders, there were none he despised more than Lilith and her ragtag team of Riders and Keepers.</p><p>Their two groups stood on opposite sides of the Overhang, valiantly ignoring each other. On one side, Jack and Odysseus, Angel and Shin, and Timothy and Igid. Just the three of them. There was no other Rider he could trust.</p><p>On the other, Lilith and Firehawk, Maya and Locke, and Tannis and Sheef. And one floor above them stood most of her Keepers with their Drakes. Salvador and Bessie. Gaige and DT. Of course the psycho Krieg and the soldier Axton were with them despite neither of them being a Rider or a Keeper.</p><p>Where was Lilith’s weird no-face assassin?</p><p>Once he noticed Zer0's unusual absence, the needling suspicion grew and narrowed mismatched eyes discreetly began examining what he could of the crowd above.</p><p>Riders wouldn't try anything. Keepers were unlikely. But Normies? There was nothing stopping them but the rage of every single Dragon. Then again, Jack supposed that person wouldn't have to worry if they could completely disappear and erase their presence from even the best tracking Drakes.</p><p>
  <em> [Calm yourself, Jack. You're making Angel and Timothy antsy. Shin and Igid are getting worried.] </em>
</p><p>Jack glanced to his left. Timothy sat on top of his Blue side-saddle style and nervously fidgeted with his silver ring. Blue and Green eyes flickered once Jack's way before looking back out to the Hatching Grounds, lips a thin disgruntled line.</p><p>Angel cleared her throat to Jack's right and Jack met her questioning gaze. Shin raised her head from where the White had been napping and looked Jack's way as well, leaving Jack with two pairs of steel-blue eyes on him instead of one.</p><p>Jack shook his head forced himself to take a deep breath in then out, looking at the people gathered below but not seeing.</p><p>
  <em> 'Can't help it, Odysseus.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [As if I believe that.] </em>
</p><p><em> 'Okay, how about this then. </em> I don't want to<em>. Lilith's assassin is missing and that stealthy asswipe is one of the best. He's always with their little group and yet on the day of a Gold Hatching he's missing. My paranoia is </em> more <em> than justified.' </em></p><p><em> [You really think a Siren would let her Rider do such a thing?] </em> It was obvious by the tone that Odysseus thought Jack was being ridiculous. And if Jack were to be honest… usually Odysseus was right when it came to that. Odysseus snorted and shook his head before laying it back down on the cement. <em> [You forget the Sirens used to serve the Queen, often to the death. None of them would allow any possible danger this Hatching, not even from their Riders. Not with a new Queen coming into the universe.] </em></p><p><em> 'Its called self-agency,' </em> Jack snarked. But he did listen to his Red - if only a bit. The Red Rider crossed his arms and allowed himself to lean back against the warm hide of his Dragon, willing himself to feel a smidgen calmer. Just a smidgen.</p><p>Odysseus only hummed. The Red knew full well acknowledging Jack's...acquiescence would bring nothing but trouble.</p><p>The peace lasted. Barely. Almost as soon as that was settled, Jack's Dragon suddenly raised their head, eyes focused on the clearing below. Jack watched Odysseus move until he realised where the Dragon was looking. The Hatching Grounds.</p><p>
  <em> [It's time.] </em>
</p><p>Jack ran for the edge of the Overhang, looking below, Tim and Angel only a heartbeat behind him.</p><p>Every other Dragon was silent but the thousands of people above had no clue and the first crack was drowned out. But after that? Someone could cough a mile away and it would still be heard. Jack's eyes roved over the clutch of eggs before settling on the largest of them all. The future Queen's egg. Another crack and the commotion began. People started scooting closer like hesitant ants and screamed like a burning colony when first blood hit the air. It didn't matter though.</p><p>Every Red-Rider and Siren pair only had eyes for the Gold. They didn't pay any attention to the small fry below because for them, the Queen would come to mean everything. And knowing who would be the next Queen Rider would be half the battle.</p><p>For the Sirens, it meant who their Dragons would put before themselves and their Riders.</p><p>For the Reds, it meant who they would have to try and woo.</p><p>And for them everything here on out hinged on which of those girls would be picked.</p><p>
  <em> 'Please for the love of god don't let it be that Dahl rep down there.' </em>
</p><p>Odysseus stayed silent.</p><p>The entire time every other Hatchling was finding their Rider, the Gold egg didn't move. Didn't make a single peep. It was unnerving. Jack knew the egg would hatch. Stillborn were rarer than a Gold Hatching. And never had it happened to a Dragon higher than Brown. But that didn't stop the worry Odysseus felt from bleeding into Jack.</p><p>Tim hissed and Jack jumped, rounding a glare on his doppelganger. Timothy winced and nodded his head to some other part of the Hatching Grounds.</p><p>"Poor Atlas. Talk about salt in the wound."</p><p>Jack didn't bother to hide his annoyance or confusion.</p><p>"Atlas' next CEO?” Tim went on. “Rhys Atlas? Lost an arm and no Dragon to show for it."</p><p>Jack finally glanced over to where Tim had motioned, easily finding the younger man. Jesus. Jack had to agree with Tim. Ouch. Jack had lost his pretty face and left eye but to lose an entire arm? Damn.</p><p>"Must not be worth much if he wasn't able to bond with a Dragon," Jack callously murmured. "Would've thought he'd at least nab a Green."</p><p>Tim carefully regarded Jack.</p><p>"I know you were impressed by his tech," the twin finally murmured.</p><p>Jack turned on Tim with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Tim met it but not without lowering his head.</p><p>"If you know what's good for you, Timmy, you'll stop there."</p><p>Tim nodded.</p><p>"Dad."</p><p>Jack froze, caught red handed, shoulders hiking up to his ears.</p><p>"Yes sweetie?" Jack answered as he slowly turned towards Angel.</p><p>Her silence was worrying as were her narrowed eyes. Jack was ready for an entire lecture when she opened her mouth.</p><p>CRACK!</p><p>All three of them snapped their attention down below. Whatever Angel needed to say would have to wait.</p><p>The Queen was coming.</p><p>Just like the beginning of the Hatching, the entire place was dead silent. All eyes were on the Gold egg now. Jack watched. Watched and waited with bated breath. The women and young ladies closed in on the singular gap. Which one?</p><p>A croon came from the egg.</p><p>Which one would Jack be saddled with should Odysseus catch the Queen years down the road?</p><p>The air was still.</p><p>
  <em> [...Something's wrong.] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'What-' </em>
</p><p>A roar filled the place and it was so loud, Jack had to cover his ears. What the hell was that!? Jack opened his eyes and watched as the new Queen tore at her eggshell, ripping it apart like a wild, feral Drake. She rammed against it and Jack could hear every hard thump she made. The Queen ignored every piece of fish offered to her. It was like she didn't even see the humans around her.</p><p><em> [Jack! Something's </em> <b> <em>wrong!</em> </b> <em> ] </em></p><p>
  <em> 'I get that now but you can't go down there!' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [I KNOW!] </em>
</p><p>Odysseus growled and snarled, head bobbing and weaving over the trio. But there was nothing anyone could do until she chose her Rider. If interrupted, there was a chance she wouldn't choose and then they'd be left without a Queen. They'd be left with a dying race.</p><p>Jack hated not being able to do something.</p><p>Finally, the young Queen shattered the egg enough and she broke through the crowd. But where was she running? Who-</p><p>The Queen slid to a stop in front of the Atlas kid.</p><p>
  <em> 'You've gotta be kidding-' </em>
</p><p>Angel gasped at his side.</p><p>Jack watched, mouth agape as a bright, pure, dazzling white aura began to fill the room. And it was centered around the Queen. The effect it had was immediate.</p><p>Calm. Jack felt calmer than he had since they touched down on Dramnyr two days ago. Warm. He felt so pleasantly warm, like when he would fall asleep next to Odysseus during the cold months back when the Red was still small. Serene. At peace. Enchanted. Jack could go on. The magic wasn't even directed his way and he still felt its residual effects.</p><p>To be near the Queen when she performed healing magic was an honor. After experiencing it for the first time, Jack could understand why.</p><p>
  <em> [My Queen… she's… she's healing that human.] </em>
</p><p><em> What. </em> Jack shook his head, trying to clear it. Sure enough, the fledgling Queen was healing the Atlas heir.</p><p>"Aren't- isn't it supposed to be impossible for any dragon to do magic before they're- they're fully grown?" Tim breathed.</p><p>
  <em> 'Yeah. It's supposed to be.' </em>
</p><p>Just how powerful was this Queen that she could already perform one of the hardest types of magic a Queen could learn? She had only just come into this world.</p><p>The aura, the dancing lights, it all began to die down. Finally, they could see what became of their newest Queen Rider.</p><p>Queen Rider…</p><p>Their Queen Rider…was a dude.</p><p>"Why'd the Queen choose-"</p><p><em> [Calypso] </em> Odysseus interrupted. Jack snapped his sights onto his Dragon. The Red was looking straight down at the Gold. Jack could feel Odysseus' adoration clear through their bond. Adoration, loyalty, and the same kind of reverence Jack felt. Like he was witness to the birth of a new Goddess. <em> [She has named herself Calypso.] </em></p><p>"Calypso, huh?" The Red Rider looked back towards where the Gold stood, just about done doing her thing. "Fitting."</p><p>Out of seemingly nowhere, Calypso spun and snarled. Every single Dragon immediately echoed the sound, staring down the paramedics who had come rushing towards the Queen Rider pair. At least they were smart enough to stop. Not smart enough to keep from taking a step closer.</p><p>Calypso screeched.</p><p>Shin dived off the Overhang.</p><p>Angel shouted.</p><p>"Shin!"</p><p>Angel leapt off after her Dragon, her spelled wings appearing and easily carting her down safely.</p><p>"Dammit- Odysseus!" Jack was already on Odysseus' neck and it took little effort for the Red to drop down with Jack, growling all the while. Shin was already feinting at the paramedics, swiping her claws warningly. Angel stood at her side, trying to soothe her small White Dragon. Odysseus took up the space behind Shin, tail curling around the space Atlas and Calypso occupied. Jack was already hoping over it but stopped short as Calypso hissed in his face forcing him to either let her take a chunk out of his mug or fall back on his ass. The choice was obvious.</p><p>"Woah woah <em> woah </em> girl!" Jack raised his hands in what he prayed was a nonthreatening way. "Just trying to help! Come on, I'm a Rider, you seriously think I'm gonna hurt ya?!"</p><p>She snarled and snapped her jaws at him, golden orange eyes glowing something fierce.</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes- look. I'm sure you did a swell job healing your dude there but he needs more and I doubt you've got the mana reserves to finish the job. You literally just popped out of your egg."</p><p>She hesitated. It was plain for Jack to see. Calypso glanced over her shoulder at Atlas.</p><p>"We just wanna help. I swear."</p><p>She said nothing. The snarls and growls of the two Dragons behind him filled the silence, more Dragons and their Riders landing but Odysseus wouldn't let a single one of them closer.</p><p>Just when Jack was starting to think she was ignoring, she whirled her attention back on him. The intensity of her glare sent shivers down his spine. This was the ruler of all Dragons. And that ruler held Jack's life in suspense.</p><p>Without warning, her eyes glowed even brighter, nearly turning the color of her magical aura earlier.</p><p>
  <em> [If any harm comes to my Rhys, I will have your Dragon eat. You. Whole.] </em>
</p><p>For the first time in a very, very long time, Jack felt true, unadulterated <em> terror. </em></p><p>She wasn't joking.</p><p>Just as quickly as it came, the moment went and the Queen dropped in a dead faint. For a moment all Jack could do was stare, the edges of his skin around the mask paling so much that they matched.</p><p>Practising and utilizing magic fresh out of the egg was extraordinary. Nearly impossible. Speaking with another Rider without a bond or using another Dragon as a middle man? Now that...that <em> was </em> impossible. Unheard of. And terrifying to realize just how much potential this Queen held in a single claw - much less her entire being.</p><p>
  <em> [Jack? What happened!?] </em>
</p><p>Snapped out of his reverie, Jack stood up and quickly gathered Atlas- <em> Rhys </em> in his arms.</p><p>"We're talking them to the medical wing ourselves."</p><p>
  <em> [What was that!? Her eyes glowed and she-] </em>
</p><p><em> 'She spoke to me.' </em> Jack took the opportunity to climb his stunned Dragon's back. <em> 'Like...like you do. In my head. You didn’t hear her?' </em></p><p>
  <em> [No, I… That’s impossible.] </em>
</p><p>Jack whistled loudly and Tim came bounding down with Igid. One signal to the unconscious Gold and Tim was helping his Blue carefully position her on the Dragon's back.</p><p>Jack glanced down at his precious cargo, something...unknown writhing in his chest. Something foreboding.</p><p>
  <em> 'Apparently it’s not anymore.' </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me making Rhys a big powerful character? Oh yeah. <em>Totally</em> not my thing ;3c</p><p>So...what does everyone make of Calypso? And for that matter, all the other dragons so far? I'm a curious fellow.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>